


The Other Side of the Story

by Snowblazehollyleafstar



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblazehollyleafstar/pseuds/Snowblazehollyleafstar
Summary: My name is Scar. You’ve probably heard about me, and I suspect what you’ve heard hasn’t been nice. They called me a crazy murderer and vilified my name. It’s about time I told my side of the story. This is it.





	The Other Side of the Story

My name is Scar. You’ve probably heard about me, and I suspect what you’ve heard hasn’t been nice. They called me a crazy murderer and vilified my name. It’s about time I told my side of the story. This is it.

The first charge alleged against me was that I tried to trick the cub Simba into being killed by the hyenas. I’m not going to deny that I did try to convince him to go there, but I had hoped the hyenas wouldn’t attack him. 

I’ve always thought that the pride in general have been unfair towards hyenas. I could see that there was a possibility of a great alliance, and I thought a good way to start would be for the hyenas to rescue the errant cub.

That completely backfired, of course. You know what happened there. I was disappointed but refused to give up on my grand plan.

The incident with the wildebeest was a genuine accident. I wanted to teach Simba how to hunt and had no idea of the incoming tragedy. When Mufasa tried to climb the cliff, I did not push him. I attempted to hold him up and save him, but I couldn’t fight the pull of the earth.

I tried to speak to Simba. I did not tell him that this incident was his own fault; why would I, when it quite clearly was not? When I went up to him, he left of his own accord. I followed him a little way but didn’t wish to leave the pride alone. 

I assumed, as did everyone else, that the cub had died in the desert wastelands. I took on the kingship and began to try and realise my vision. 

Around that time a drought arrived. Prey moved on and starvation came to us all. This was in no way connected to me, but it seemed to be linked to my kingship by association.

Several years into this disaster, I was just about holding things together when a certain lioness named Nala arrived. She tried to talk about the issues, but she was getting completely the wrong end of the bone. 

She stormed out when I tried to explain it to her. The thing where I tried to convince her to marry me was made up years later.

Then she came back with Simba, who immediately attacked me. I tried to explain myself, but he wouldn’t listen and threw me off Pride Rock. I survived the fall, but was found by the hyenas.

What happened then is well known enough. People like to frame it as poetic justice, but really it’s just ironic. After all I’ve done for them, too…

**Author's Note:**

> If it isn't already obvious, Scar's opinions are not my own, I just wanted to try out an alternate interpretation of events. This is radically different to my usual style, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
